narutooriginalsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Takich was lubię (tom)
Takich was lubię (大好きだ, Daisuki da) jest 71. tomem mangi Naruto. Rozdział 680 Jeszcze raz (もう一度, Mō Ichido) left|thumb|159px|Sasuke ochrania Naruto przed atakiem Kaguyi. Despencando para a morte na lava derretida abaixo, Sasuke invoca Garuda que o amortece no ar. Aliviado que eles tinham um plano de fuga, Naruto direciona Sasuke para onde Kakashi, Sakura e Obito estão, percebendo rapidamente que estão a salvo da destruição iminente. Graças à iniciativa e ao pensamento rápido de Kakashi, ele é capaz de formar uma corda a partir de um pergaminho e prender Obito em uma parede usando uma kunai. Naruto questiona o completo desrespeito de Sasuke para o bem-estar dos seus companheiros, mas Sasuke retruca que os dois são a última esperança para a humanidade. Embora concorde com Sasuke, Naruto no entanto observa que há momentos em que o corpo de uma pessoa simplesmente se move instintivamente para proteger alguém. Descontente com a sobrevivência de Naruto e Sasuke, Kaguya usa seu Byakugan para lançar um ataque focado em seus alvos, com o qual ela consegue danificar a asa do falcão, apesar de Sasuke erguer um Susanoo defensivo parcialmente formado. right|thumb|159px|Starcie Naruto z Kaguyą. Ao mesmo tempo, o calor da lava queima o pergaminho e o resto da equipe acaba na mesma situação, mais uma vez apenas para serem salvos por Naruto e sua nova habilidade de voar e seus braços de chakra. Aborrecida com isso Kaguya lança um ataque completo, observando que o chakra deve ser só dela e que ela irá unir todo o chakra novamente. Enquanto isso, todos os Hokage avançam para o epicentro da nova batalha após notarem que as Esferas da Busca da Verdade e as lâminas de chakra de Madara começaram a desaparecer. Kaguya e Naruto se enfrentam usando seus braços de chakra, antes de Naruto ser arremessado por um dos seus ataques, deixando-a aberta para um ataque de Sasuke que a ataca com seu Susanoo. Rozdział 681 Łzy Kaguyi (カグヤの涙, Kaguya no Namida) left|thumb|159px|Kaguya pojawia się za Naruto i Sasuke. Enquanto tenta se recuperar do ataque de Kaguya, Naruto encontra-se girando, incapaz de parar enquanto Sasuke percebe que nem mesmo seu Susanoo é eficaz contra ela. Despencando para a lava abaixo deles, mais uma vez, Sasuke é capaz de usar sua nova técnica para se teletransportar até Naruto, que usa sua Esfera da Busca da Verdade para criar uma plataforma de apoio para Sasuke. Enquanto o resto da equipe recupera Obito, Kaguya abre um portal e entra nele, aparecendo atrás de Naruto e Sasuke. right|thumb|159px|Kaguya ma mieszane uczucia wobec synów. Agarrando seus rostos, a dupla fica imóvel enquanto uma Kaguya estoica começa a derramar lágrimas. Sua vontade se manifesta e Zetsu Negro cobre metade da dupla, ele explica que eles fizerem Kaguya se lembrar de seus próprios filhos: Hamura e Hagoromo. Enquanto ele absorve seus chakra, ele conta a história de como ele foi criado e sua influência sobre o mundo shinobi ao longo dos anos, tudo em um esforço para reviver sua "mãe". Finalmente falando, Kaguya exprime seu ódio por seus filhos e mais uma vez declara que todo o chakra pertence a ela. Libertando-se, Naruto e Sasuke concordam que agora mais do que nunca é preciso que eles selem ela, e se preparam para irem para a ofensiva mais uma vez. Rozdział 682 Nie widziała (見たことねーだろ, Mita Koto nē Daro) left|thumb|159px|Naruto zaskakuje Kaguyę swoją technikę. Wolni od Kaguyi i Czarnego Zetsu, Naruto mówi Sasuke, że planuje wykorzystać specjalną technikę, którą trenował w tajemnicy, bardziej niż Rasengan, a może zdoła odwrócić jej uwagę, że zdołają ją zapieczętować. Tymczasem, klon Naruto, Kakashi i Sakura rozważają mechanizm władzy Kaguyi do przekształcania krajobrazu, a Naruto używa swoje nowej mocy do ożywienia Obito. Realizując plan, Sasuke używa Amaterasu i ogarnia Kaguyę. Naruto skacze przed nią, używa nowej techniki, która szokuje każdego. right|thumb|159px|Kaguya łapie Naruto i Sasuke w lód. Ale, ku zdumieniu udaje mu się uderzyć w Kaguyę, gdy Sasuke zdołał być blisko kobiety i obaj chcieli ją zapieczętować, Kaguya sprawiła, że zostali zamrożeni. Kaguya ucieka i przygotowuje się do użycia Czarnego Zetsu, żeby znowu odebrać czakrę Sasuke i Naruto. Zaś, Kakashi przypuszcza, że moc Kaguyi polega na manipulowaniu krajobrazem działa w ten sam sposób co genjutsu, oprócz tego jest rzeczywistością. Gdy Sasuke używa Enton: Kagutsuchi do uwolnienia siebie i Naruto z lodu, Czarny Zetsu zaleca, żeby walczyła z nimi oddzielnie. Za jego radą, Kaguya chwyta Sasuke i rzuca go do pustynnego wymiaru.. Rozdział 683 Miałem ten sam sen (お前と同じ夢を見た, Omae to Onaji Yume o Mita) left|thumb|159px|Hagoromo objawia się przed Hokage. De repente, encontrando-se afastado de Sasuke, que foi puxado para outra das dimensões alternativas de Kaguya, Naruto corre rapidamente sobre o portal e tenta usar sua força bruta para manter o portal aberto, mas sem sucesso. Enquanto isso, os quatro Hokage chegam ao local onde antes eles sentiram um poderoso chakra, apenas para descobrirem nada além da metade inferior de Madara. Discutindo a situação, eles confirmam que o Tsukuyomi Infinito tinha sido lançado. Enquanto eles discutem se devem reencarnar o Madara aparentemente morto, antes que eles possam chegar a uma decisão, no entanto, Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki se manifesta diante deles. De volta a batalha contra Kaguya, Zetsu Negro declara a derrota iminente de Naruto, mas o jovem ninja se revela ser demasiado fugaz para Kaguya. right|thumb|159px|Obito jest gotowy umrzeć. Pisando completamente em seu vazio dimensional, a Deusa Coelho faz com que o próprio mundo de repente comece a atacar Naruto. Em outro lugar, Obito recobra a consciência e a equipe logo decide que eles devem dar o seu apoio para Naruto depois de ouvir sobre o estado da situação. Enquanto isso, o verdadeiro Naruto luta contra a própria natureza antes de Kaguya se revelar mais uma vez. Percebendo que sua habilidade é semelhante ao seu Ninjutsu Espaço–Tempo, Obito teoriza que ele deve ser capaz de entrar em sua dimensão e resgatar Sasuke, mas observa que o chakra necessário para alcançar tal façanha é imenso e assinala que a combinação do clone das sombras de Naruto e o chakra de Sakura será o suficiente para realizar a ação. Quando Naruto agradece Obito, ele descarta o elogio de não usar uma máscara e afirma que, como alguém que compartilhou uma vez o mesmo sonho, ele quer pelo menos andar antes de Naruto — preparado para morrer. Rozdział 684 Trzeba go zabić (殺しておくべきだ, Koroshite Okubeki da) left|thumb|159px|Naruto atakuje Kaguyę. Sakura percebe que Obito está disposto a morrer tão facilmente, porque ele está além da salvação, mas logo põe de lado esses pensamentos quando o Uchiha a chama, juntamente com o clone das sombras de Naruto. Embora Kaguya note a presença deles, ela dá pouca ou nenhuma atenção a eles no campo de batalha e, em vez disso, opta por atacar o Naruto real. Após Naruto planejar seu próximo curso de ação, ele ataca usando uma combinação de táticas diversionistas e taijutsu. Kokuō presta apoio a Naruto com seu ninjutsu à base de vapor, reforçando os ataques físicos de Naruto para níveis monstruosos. Chocada que ela está sendo pressionada em sua própria dimensão, Kaguya emerge dos escombros para se encontrar rodeada por uma enxurrada de clones das sombras. right|thumb|159px|Obito i Sakura przedostają się do rdzenia wymiaru Kaguyi. Atacada por todos os lados, Kaguya é forçada a se retirar para uma outra dimensão — uma oportunidade que Naruto e Obito usam para invadir sua dimensão. Sentindo os invasores, Zetsu Negro aconselha a sua mãe para matar Naruto, em vez de lhe dar a oportunidade de se reunir com Sasuke e selar ela. Embora hesitante no início, em última análise, ela concorda com este aconselho e usa sua técnica Toda Matança de Ossos das Cinzas, que atinge Naruto e começa a desintegrar seu corpo. Acreditando que agora os clones teriam desaparecido também, ela retorna à sua dimensão de gelo apenas para descobrir que os clones ainda estão lá, para seu grande choque. Enquanto isso, Obito e Sakura invadem sua dimensão principal, com a intenção de encontrar Sasuke. Rozdział 685 Całą, jaką mam (ありったけの…!!, Arittake no…!!) thumb|left|159px|Sakura i Obito przygotowani do znalezienia Sasuke. Po pomyślnym wejściu do wymiaru Kaguyi, Sakura umożliwia jej jasnym intencjom, przed rozpadającym się klonem Naruto, powodując zdarzenia zostają retransmitowane do niego. Z tym, atakuje on naprzód chcąc rozpraszać uwagę Kaguyi, póki jego sojusznicy nie uratują Sasuke. Aktywując Ninpō Sōzō Saisei — Byakugō no Jutsu, Sakura przenosi swą czakrę do Obito, a technika owija się wokół jego ciała, a Uchiha używa Kamui do naruszenia wymiaru Kaguyi. Sam wyczyn ma ogromne straty w duecie i prawie zostają połnięte przez morze kwasu z jednego wymiarów. Jednak Sakura używa swego ciała, aby ochronić przed najgorszym, odrzucając uszkodzoną kamizelkę. thumb|159px|Sasuke biegnie w kierunku Obito i Sakury, żeby zmienić wymiary. Tymczasem Kaguya walczy z Naruto w jej wymiarze i będąc w trudnej sytuacji postanawia nie używać Amenominaka, myśląc, że za prawdziwym Naruto są klony. Gdzie indziej, w wymiarze pustynnym, Sasuke wyczuł czakrę Naruto. Kontynuując poszukiwania przy rozmowie o Sasuke, obaj zdołali otworzyć wymiar, w którym Uchiha jest uwięziony, chłopak rzucił się w jego kierunku. Jednak portal zaczął się zamykać; ostatecznie Sakurę trzyma Sasuke , któremu udało się wejść przez portal. Zapytany, odpowiada, że udało mu się zamienić miejscami z kamizelką Sakury. Rozdział 686 Ci, którzy zostali, ci, którzy zostawiają (残せし者と継ぎし者, Nokoseshi Mono to Tsugishi Mono) left|thumb|159px|Kaguya uderza w "Naruto". O espírito de Hagoromo informa os Hokage dos eventos que ocorreram após o Tsukuyomi Infinito ser lançado. Ele também informa que devido a metade inferior de Madara conter ainda o Kurama Yang bem como os chakra de Asura e Indra, eles totalmente combinados, permitiram que seu espírito emergisse. Minato pergunta para Hagoromo sobre a técnica que ele lhes disse anteriormente, mas ele diz que isso irá requerer uma enorme quantidade de chakra, o qual ele não tem, no momento, por ter dado seu chakra para Naruto e Sasuke anteriormente. Dirigindo-se para os Hokage diante dele, Hagoromo lhes pede para ouvirem e fazerem o que ele pede. Enquanto isso, Kaguya luta contra os clones das sombras de Naruto em uma tentativa de matar o real. Ela dispara dois ossos sobre ele, mas eles são parados por dois clones que protegem o corpo principal. Após os clones se desintegrarem mais dois convergem em um só lugar, formando uma linha defensiva entre eles, comprovando a teoria de Zetsu Negro de que aquele com as Esferas da Busca da Verdade é o único real. Enquanto Kaguya combate os clones, Kakashi olha, e começa a se sentir impotente. Quando ele começa a duvidar de si mesmo, as palavras de Naruto o atingem e o faz sair de sua espiral de duvidas. Obito, Sakura e Sasuke chegam a partir da dimensão desértica, mas, assim que Naruto fica prestes à alcançar Sasuke, Kaguya o agarra com os seus cabelos e o apunha-la. right|thumb|159px|Obito poświęca się ratując życie Naruto i Kakashiego. Todos olham com horror, enquanto Naruto começa a definhar, mas de repente desaparece em uma nuvem de fumaça, revelando que era mais um clone das sombras. Aborrecida por isso, Kaguya percebe sua situação e mais uma vez desloca todos para uma outra dimensão, desta vez, uma dimensão com uma elevada gravidade, na qual todos os clones caem do céu e começam a desaparecer e todos ficam presos, incluindo Kaguya. Kaguya, em seguida, brota mais ossos, visando Naruto e Sasuke, que felizmente se esquivam graças ao efeito da gravidade. Quando Kaguya se prepara para disparar novamente, tanto Kakashi como Obito correm na direção deles e se preparam para morrerem, enquanto eles fazem isso, eles vêem uma visão de Rin e seus eus mais jovens de mãos dadas. Ambos os homens ficam prontos para sacrificarem suas vidas, mas no último momento, Obito usa seu Kamui para deformar o osso direcionado para Kakashi, enquanto ele se sacrifica. Rozdział 687 Kiedyś na pewno (お前は必ず, Omae wa Kanarazu) left|thumb|159px|Śmierć Obito Uchihy. Kakashi pergunta para Obito por que ele decidiu se sacrificar como ele ainda é necessário na batalha, mas o Uchiha silenciosamente pondera que Kakashi é mais necessário para apoiar a próxima geração, antes de dizer ao seu companheiro para se concentrar no inimigo. Kaguya decide voltar para sua dimensão principal, a fim de reabastecer seu chakra, mas quando Naruto tenta usar suas habilidades para salvar Obito, Zetsu Negro lança um discurso não só sobre os esforços fúteis de Naruto, mas o que ele acredita ser a vida desperdiçada de Obito; e embora Obito concorde com isso, as palavras de Zetsu fazem nada além de enfurecer o jovem Uzumaki. Sem perder tempo após perceber que a habilidade de seu dōjutsu retornou, mais uma vez, Sasuke lança um ataque sobre Kaguya, obrigando-a a trocar de dimensão mais uma vez para escapar por pouco do ataque. Notando que desta vez ele será a distração, Sasuke se engaja contra Kaguya sem lhe dar tempo para contra-atacar enquanto ele ativa seu Corpo Completo — Susanoo e voa em direção a ela. Obito usa este tempo para transmitir suas palavras finais para Kakashi e Naruto, agradecendo-lhes por ajuda-lo a se relembrar de quem ele costumava ser. right|thumb|159px|Po śmierci, Obito spotyka Rin w zaświatach. Depois de dizer a Naruto para se tornar Hokage, Obito finalmente se desintegra em uma pilha de cinzas, levando Zetsu Negro a comentar que Obito foi uma barata por ter durado tanto tempo em vez de um inseto regular. Enfurecido, neste ponto, Naruto declara que porque ele queria se tornar Hokage em um ponto, Obito era uma pessoa incrível em seus olhos, e começa a voar até Kaguya a uma velocidade extrema, cortando seu braço esquerdo com seu próprio braço de chakra. Enquanto isso, no que parece ser a vida após a morte, Obito se encontra com Rin e os dois se reconciliam. Rozdział 688 Kopiujące oko... (写輪眼の…!!, Sharingan no…!!) left|thumb|159px|Kakashi budzi Mangekyō Sharingana. Obito pede para Rin esperar um pouco mais, notando que ele quer ajudar Kakashi que está atualmente incapaz de contribuir para a batalha em curso. Prometendo a Rin que irá voltar, Obito se teletransporta para a dimensão central, manifestando-se como chakra e habita Kakashi. Dentro de sua consciência, Obito explica que ele tinha voltado para dar um presente para Kakashi. Declarando que ele disse a Naruto para se tornar Hokage, ele afirma que Kakashi deve se tornar o Sexto antes dele. Lembrando seu companheiro de seu apelido, que era temido entre as nações, Kakashi abre os olhos e revela que ele não é só mais uma vez o "Kakashi do Sharingan", mas que também o possuí em ambos os olhos. right|thumb|159px|Niestabilna forma Kaguyi w wyniku ataku Naruto. Enquanto isso, Zetsu Negro é preso por duas hastes, e Sasuke é lançado para trás pelos braços de chakra de Kaguya. Não dando tempo para Kaguya reagir, Naruto baseia-se no poder de todas as Bestas com Cauda e lança nove Rasenshuriken ao mesmo tempo contra Kaguya, resultando em uma maciça massa disforme combinada pelo derramamento do chakra das bestas, a qual começa a transformar seu corpo. A massa começa a projetar numerosos braços, um deles absorve um dos clones das sombras de Naruto. Vendo um dos braços indo atrás de Sakura, que tenta fugir, Naruto diz a Sasuke para usar seu dōjutsu para salvá-la, no entanto, Sakura acaba sendo salva por um Susanoo. Para espanto de todos, é revelado que é Kakashi quem está dentro do Susanoo, declarando a Obito em sua mente que ele irá proteger os seus companheiros e todo mundo. Rozdział 689 Takich was lubię (大好きだ, Daisuki da) left|thumb|159px|Kaguya przygotowuje atak. Sem perder tempo, Kakashi usa seu Susanoo para criar shuriken baseadas no Kamui e deforma os braços de chakra de Kaguya. Finalmente, Kaguya recupera o controle de seu poder e se transforma, emergindo de sua forma animal e criando uma Esfera da Busca da Verdade gigantesca, com a intenção de apagar tudo em sua dimensão central. Kakashi diz para seu ex-alunos se reunirem e lhes dá detalhes sobre o que provavelmente será a sua última missão como uma equipe. Com sua estratégia finalizada, o Time Kakashi ataca Kaguya; esta última usa sua Toda Matança de Ossos das Cinzas sobre eles, mas os clones das sombras de Naruto e as habilidades Kamui de Kakashi os tornam ineficazes. Kakashi acerta Kaguya usando o seu Corte Relâmpago do Kamui, enviando-a contra o chão e incapacitando seu braço direito. Quando Naruto e Sasuke se dirigem até ela, Kaguya usa seu braço esquerdo para disparar um projétil ósseo em Naruto e abre um portal que liga seu lado direito e seu braço cortado enquanto Zetsu Negro usa o braço decepado de Kaguya para enviar outro projétil ósseo em Sasuke. Para sua surpresa, Sasuke acaba por ser um clone transformado. right|thumb|159px|Drużyna 7 zadaje druzgocący cios Kaguyi. Quando Zetsu Negro se prepara para disparar outro osso em direção ao Naruto real, Kakashi intervém e interrompe o ataque com sua própria técnica de espaço-tempo. Sasuke usa seu dōjutsu para trocar de lugar com o clone em definhamento de Naruto após sair de trás de uma parede de clones das sombras, assim como Kaguya recupera a força para se esquivar dos dois voando para cima. Nesse momento, Sakura — vindo do alto — envia Kaguya despencando de volta para seus companheiros de equipe com um soco, o que lhes permite, finalmente, estabelecer uma conexão física com ela. Enquanto isso, uma reminiscência de Kakashi comenta sobre o quão bem eles trabalharam juntos e alegremente exclama que ele os ama como são. Rozdział 690 Ninja... (忍者の…!!, Ninja no…!!) left|thumb|159px|Naruto i Sasuke używają Rikudō — Chibaku Tensei do zapieczętowania Kaguyi. Quando Naruto e Sasuke finalmente fazem contato físico com Kaguya, o poderoso fūinjutsu: Seis Caminhos — Chibaku Tensei é finalmente ativado, e assim como seus filhos Hagoromo e Hamura tinham feito antes, seu terceiro olho é obscurecido pela lua e o sol, respectivamente, enquanto as Bestas com Cauda são extraídas de dentro de seu corpo. Kaguya logo se reverte para a Estátua Demoníaca do Caminho Exterior antes de ejetar o corpo inconsciente de Madara, enquanto a terra começa a envolver seu corpo, formando outro satélite. Silenciosamente observando sobre como sua mãe está sendo selada novamente, Zetsu Negro se resigna ao fato de que ele terá que esperar pelo momento certo e começar o processo de reviver sua mãe novamente, no entanto, Naruto — que tem outros planos — encontra o braço decepado de Kaguya e depois de repudiar os sentimentos de Zetsu Negro que ele criou o mundo shinobi, Naruto diz a ele que a história dos shinobi foi na verdade criada pelas vidas de todos os shinobi que viveram e morreram antes de dizer a Zetsu Negro que ele nada mais é do que um pirralho que tem muito medo de sair do lado de sua mãe. Naruto então joga o braço sem corpo na esfera Chibaku Tensei. right|thumb|159px|Hagoromo dziękuje drużynie 7 za uratowanie świata. Todas as Bestas com Cauda ficam eufóricas que elas foram libertadas e enquanto elas agradecem Naruto, o Time Kakashi logo percebe que estão em outro dilema: eles não tem como escapar da dimensão de Kaguya. No entanto, todos eles são invocados para o mundo real, por Hagoromo, que invocou os espíritos de todos os Kage falecidos e combinado com os Hokage, eles usaram seu poder junto com o deles para invocá-los para fora da dimensão de Kaguya. Olhando para a equipe, Hagoromo lhes agradece sinceramente por salvarem o mundo. Cytat "Coraz częściej łupie mnie w kościach. Ostatnio wstaję z łożka, myję zęby i chrup - coś przeskoczyło w kręgach szyjnych. Dacie wiarę?" —Masashi Kishimoto, 2014 Na drugiej stronie okładki "Nieskończony Bóg Nocy" zostaje wprowadzony w życie i ludzkość pogrąża się w wiecznym śnie. Przywołana przez Czarnego Zetsu Kaguya jednoczy czakrę i rusza do ataku, a Naruto z Sasuke, wzmocnieni siłą pustelnika Rikudō, planują zapieczętować przeciwnika… Kategoria:Tomy